


Wonder Woman to cuntits

by shadowcock



Series: Eros plays in the DC universe [3]
Category: DCU, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bimbo Transformation, Body Modification, Broken Feminist, Conditioning, Costume Change, F/M, Feminism, Feminist, Magic, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pedophilia, Sex Magic, bimbofication, broken strong female, exposed secret identity, fallen feminist, fallen wonder woman, magical transformation, pedo, strong female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Wonder Woman is getting tired of the world of man... but a few presents change that. Who might they be from and why do they make her feel so good?(it's international woman's day! I didn't notice I put this story out on this day hahha... I want to know how many feminists are reading AND enjoying this story)
Series: Eros plays in the DC universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108097
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Wonder Woman's source of powers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the series... I don't intend to do anymore. sorry for those expecting more.

Wonder Woman Flew into her room at night so no one could see her… she was a little relieved that it was so dark, she hated having to change and wait for that long elevator to get her to her apartment on the top floor. She quickly stripped and showered… 

After her shower she put her clothes away she went to bed… naked, as always. 

As she slept A present appeared at her door and waited there until the next day… 

-Morning- 

As usual, Diana Prince woke up and had breakfast… it was just toast and coffee, nothing special… mainly because she didn’t feel like it and she decided to sleep in thirty-minutes longer. She decided a paltry breakfast was a good exchange for extra sleep. 

She got dressed and headed out… that was until she realized there was a package waiting for her. 

“I wonder who this is from…” she said out loud bringing it in to further investigate. It was a smallish sized box dressed up like a present with a bow on top and everything… it seemed like it was only dressed up to look like a fully wrapped present, the purple wrapping paper and purple bow made it look somewhat bland and ordinary… 

Before she opened it she decided to wear her Wonder Woman outfit, lasso in hand just in case there was trouble. 

As she lifts the lid and a purple wisp escaped… but since it matched the color of the box Wonder Woman didn’t even see it. The wisp dispersed and gathered into her lasso. 

“I hope you enjoy the gift.” She said out loud, reading the underside of the lid. This left her thoroughly confused. Then the corner of her eye caught the time and she panicked… she was going to be late for work as fast as she could she changed back into Diana Prince and ran out of her apartment… knowing she would be a few minutes late even with her powers. 

-that night- 

Lucky there were not that many emergencies that needed Wonder Woman’s powers… just a few muggings and a few rape attempts. 

As per her usual, once she got in the door she stripped and showered… and wondered why men would take from a woman her chastity just because he found her appealing… this was one of the things that pissed her off. In the world of man, men taking from women because they feel it is their right or privilege. Not under her watch, she thought as she remembered that man trying to run with his pants to his knees, stumbling and falling over knocking himself out. 

As usual, she dried off, picked up her clothes, and put them away… laying on her bed naked. 

-later-

She woke up in Themyscira… no- above Themyscira… in the clouds, she was surrounded by statues of the gods that gave her power; Aphrodite, Hermes, Hestia, Artemis, Pallas Athena, Demeter… but something was wrong it seemed like purple hands were coming from below them, grabbing them or maybe even trying to break them apart… 

“Great Hera, what is going on here!” Wonder Woman exclaimed… she was held down by her own lasso, bonded to sit there and watch… 

The first statue she noticed changing was Aphrodite… she went from modest goddess of beauty to a woman spreading her legs naked… and then it spoke, 

“I am Aphrodite, the goddess of sex and beauty” the statue became sluttier as Wonder Woman watched helplessly in horror. 

-morning- 

Diana woke up in a start screaming “noooo!” 

It took a while but she gathered herself… right after she tried to remember the dream she was so terrified by but couldn’t remember a thing. So she went on with her day… 

There were strange moments where she was about to pick a “sexier” outfit but realized it would be inappropriate to wear something like that to work. She just shrugged it off and work a full pants suit… but she DID let a little more cleavage show than normal (but really it was super tame). 

-At work-

She didn’t understand it but she caught herself smiling any time she caught a man staring at her chest… but quickly came back and suddenly found it disgusting... she did not think much about it but she did find it strange. 

-Wonder Woman patrol- 

While she was patrolling, she was disappointed, as usual, with the world of men and how they constantly take advantage of women and their fellow men to try to get over on each other. Unlike Themyscira, where all women support each other and push each other to be better than what they were before… as she took down another robber, she sighed, missing her home, friends, and family…

To be continued…


	2. Just a Normal Day... right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that strange dream, it should just be a normal day, right?

-night- 

When she got home she found another purple package at her door… but she was too tired to worry about another prank so she just brought it in and took her shower. 

After she finished her shower and cleaned up she found the package and decided to open it. This time she found a thong… a very small thong. It was in the pattern of the bottoms of her outfit… blue with stars on it… but very small. 

It was mesmerizing for some reason… but she snapped back to reality and threw the small piece of cloth to the side and read what was on the box lid… 

“May this bring out more than it covers.” she read out loud, but she felt disgusted by the thought of wearing it. The problem was… she didn’t feel as disgusting as she felt she should have. This thought echoed in her mind as she fell asleep. 

-in her dream again-

Again tied up with her own lasso… the final pose that Aphrodite took was her forcing four fingers into her pussy as she tweaked her nipple. The look on the goddess’s face was pure lust. 

“No, goddess, what’s going on?!” She said out loud… 

Wonder Woman realized her own lasso was the culprit it was turning from gold to purple as if something was infecting it. 

Looking up she noticed that the statue of Hermes was cracking until the smoky purple hands hugged it until it broke… the pieces were being reconstructed to form Himeros, god of sexual desire… as the statue was created Wonder Woman could feel it inside her, something changing… 

-in the morning- 

“Noooooo!” she woke up trying to grasp something in front of her but… nothing… and she was not sure of what she dreamt again. But she knew she didn’t like it. 

She got ready for work but this time she wore some things she knew deep down she would never wear… it was a low-cut top with her slightly tight pants suit… it was cut in a way to show off all her curves.

She tried to run quickly but she realized she could no longer run as fast as before or fly… it was strange but even more so was her inability to tell it was a problem… she DID have an invisible plane after all… so all was good she convinced herself 

-later at work- 

While busy at work she started to feel sexier and sexier as men stared at her top… it was exhilarating to see men fawn over her like this… she didn’t understand why she didn’t do this more but she soon cleared that thought from her mind and went back to work.

Many of the women that respected her for being so elegant and reserved, were starting looking at her like she was a slut and that turned her on even more… but she kept it all to herself, she was a little moist from the attention but that’s all. 

-Wonder Woman patrol- 

As she was patrolling she heard something and quickly turned into Wonder Woman and ran to an alley where she heard a woman screaming… a man was on top of her. But something inside wonder woman made her just stand there for a bit, just watching as the woman was molested. 

The man grabbed her large breast, as large as hers, massaging it roughly. The woman screamed “no,” but the man didn’t care, as if her opinions didn’t matter… this thought stirred something deep in the amazon but before it could take hold, she snapped out of it and stopped the man from taking what he wanted… a strange thought of “how dare I” came over her and made her moist… but the thought was so quiet and quick that it was easy to pretend she never thought it. 

To be continued…


	3. Giving into the Thong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she fought it... she didn't want to but it called to her... it's only some cloth and a very small amount at that. it couldn't hurt, could it?

-at night- 

Diana came back home, she had stopped a few more rapists… it was strange but one particular one was not an actual rape… it was just two people “doing it” in an alley and the woman yelled at her for stopping their fun. She could have sworn she cried for help right before she got there though, how strange. She thought to herself.

-in the shower- 

Wonder Woman let the water flow over her skin… her mind wandered to her day and how she stood there sometimes entranced at some of the men “taking” what they wanted. As if the woman’s bodies belonged to them… it was something she hated but the way they worked somehow turned her on… NO! She thought, it was not right… she said this as she vigorously fingered herself… 

After finishing she dried up… still smelling the distinct smell of pussy… wet horny pussy. She put it out of her mind the best she could but soon, while she was cleaning she found the tiny thong… 

She knew how powerful she was, she knew she was a symbol for women… she knew she was smarter than this as she slid the fabric up one leg and then the other… she knew she looked more like a sexual deviant and less like a powerful symbol of justice. It didn’t matter though… for some reason she loved how it “exposed” her. 

It was true… she stood in front of a mirror and the thong barely covered her pussy lips, it really just covered her clitoris and about an inch below it. But it made her feel something… she didn’t know what that something was but feeding it felt SOOOOO good… and this THING fed that something… 

She decided to sleep in the star-spangled thongs… 

-in her dream- 

Everything came back to her… how Aphrodite’s statue had changed and how Hermes’ statue was reformed into Himeros and now her lasso was even more corrupted than before… there was still a lot of gold left but less than before… about twenty percent was taken over by now. 

A great sound came from the statues and Hestia’s but it was not cracking or breaking… instead, it was transforming, the statue’s tits grew in size through, an apron barely covered her top, it wasn't long enough to cover her crotch… 

Wonder Woman wanted to see something wrong with this, she knew a woman should be more modest but she loved how the goddess Hestia had been turned into a sexy domesticated housewife… 

NO! I am strong I am WONDER WOMAN!!!

-in the morning- 

“I AM WONDER WOMAN!” she shouted… lucky she had the foresight to reinforce and soundproof the walls when she moved in. 

Just like before she didn’t know what she was dreaming… but her pussy was wet this time and she knew she was wet for the wrong reasons or at least for demeaning reasons. She ignored the dream this time. She didn't want to acknowledge her slow descent into- no, she thought as she shook her head and refused to think about it… with that she also took off her thong and decided to get dressed, she didn’t say a word when her thong was soaked in her juices and she just continued on her day. 

Diana wore a skirt today, one that went to her knees but she hiked it up a little to show off more of her legs but it was still modest and only a little noticeable. Her cleavage was also a little more exposed… she didn’t even try this time. 

She didn’t notice it but her breasts were getting bigger and her hips were expanding too… 

-at work- 

She was bringing men cups of coffee and laughing at many of the men’s stupid jokes even the inappropriate ones… she knew those jokes used to get her mad but she wondered why. When one of the men slapped her on her butt she looked back looking pissed and he ran away… but right after, she went to her office tried to focus. It took everything she had to stop herself from masturbating from being treated like a common object. When she looked back, she didn’t actually look back “pissed” she looked back in confusion, why did she get so moist from that simple act of misogyny.

But she still got men their coffee and did what they asked her as if she was a secretary… being THEIR boss it was a strange sight. I mean, she ran the company, there was no one higher in her company than she was. But she couldn’t help it, It was like something in her changed deep down in her soul. 

-Wonder Woman patrol- 

There were more and more sexual “crimes” happening but not really rapes… 

for example, a woman was walking down the street and a man pushed her into an alley … when Wonder Woman looked into it she saw the man manhandling her but this time she was not resisting she was telling him "thank you" for the complement. 

Wonder Woman was stunned, the man was lower class than she was… maybe a homeless man and she was very uptown, In a dress suit like her. What she was hearing was strange to her.

“Thank you for molesting my huge tits, sir.” she heard the lady say… as she pulled her shirt open for him, “do you like how big my nipples are sir?” she said holding them up to the stranger as if she was offering them to him…

As soon as he pulled out his huge cock she suddenly said, “oh do you want to use my holes?” as she laid back on the dirty ground and spread her legs. This is when Wonder Woman realized she had no panties, the woman continued to spread her ass and pussy open and then preceded to open her mouth.

That pose shocked Wonder Woman… the woman noticed her and smiled a sexy “look what I’m gonna do” smile… but that was when Wonder Woman left. 

To be continued…


	4. A Pose to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever saw anything so shocking, so crazy, so unexpected that it was burned into your mind?...

-that night- 

It took longer to get home without her full super speed but she was still able to get home at a decent time. And since she could no longer fly she had to come home as Diana Prince through the door and she saw another package dressed in purple like the others but she was so tired and dirty she had to take a shower before she could even care about another package. 

Diana was soaked… and smelling like super pussy. In the shower she didn’t even try to stop herself she began to masturbate, she was ashamed of it but she couldn’t help it… she hated that women letting men use her like that. She dared not cum from this, but that left her even more frustrated and horny. 

She decided to open her new gift as soon as she came out of the shower. Just so she could try to distract her from being such a horny bitch… 

The package was a little bigger than the last one then she opened it, she wasn’t even sure what was inside but when she turned it over something fell out… they were net stockings… ones that went all the way up to her waist, it had a huge hole for the crotch and at the top, there was a cheap-looking gold belt with the lowercase ‘c’ and ‘t’ where the buckle supposed to be, instead of her twin “W’s” supposed to be… she didn’t know what it meant so she ignored the ct. 

She read the lid and this time it read “looks over functionality,” all she thought was that makes sense… looks are very important she thought… something she would never have thought or agreed to before but it was such a small thing it didn’t even affect her. 

So, without even thinking Wonder Woman put it on with her thong. She danced in front of the mirror and posed… suddenly she found herself in the same pose as that woman earlier… her legs spread open her hands spreading her ass and pussy and finally her mouth open.

She jumped up and said “NO,” out loud… “That’s NOT me I am strong, I am powerful I am Wonder Woman!”

She didn’t want to admit it but when she said strong and powerful she didn’t sound as convincing as she used to. 

As she laid in bed she kept thinking “that’s not me…” over and over… but she could not get the thought out of her mind… her legs in the air spreading everything for someone to see and opening her mouth, it was only for a moment but that vision of her stuck in her mind… 

-in her dream-

She was surrounded by statues again… the statues of the god that gave her power and now they are being corrupted or replaced… 

The smart and clever Artemis now showed cracks and just like before she could feel it when the statue broke and she saw the reformation of the goddess Hedone goddess of pleasure… 

Wonder Woman found herself thrusting her hips against the purple hands she was about to cum when…

-in the morning- 

“Uhhhhhhh!!!” she screamed. She felt like she wanted something… like she wanted to cum but missed out on getting over that hump… 

Something was different she couldn’t remember her dream again but she didn’t think this one was bad… Wonder Woman was so horny she stayed in bed to finger her pussy she even licked her fingers as she masturbated she loved the taste of pussy. lucky it was still very early

“Oh, yeah… fuck!!!” she said getting deeper and deeper into pus- no it needed a dirtier name… “cunt” she whispered as she thrust her strong thin fingers as deep as she could, “Oh fuck!!! My CUNT!!!” she cried as she pushed her fingers so deep that she reached her cervix. The sensation was crazy she pushed hard to finger her cervix over and over again until she… 

“Oh fuck!” she laughed… she sprayed her whole ceiling and walls with her squirting orgasm. 

It took her a while but she cleaned it all up… the whole time dressed only in her net stockings and thong. Right after she used the end of her mop to masturbate again… this time she had to cut it short because she was running late. 

Her clothes were even more revealing because she didn’t even think about what she was wearing… lately she would have time and tell herself certain things were not appropriate. This time she left with a white plunging v-neck shirt, a tight red jacket that pushed her tits up and nearly out of that shirt. She also wore long black stockings, red high-heels, and a matching red short skirt. Her hair was still tied up and she still wore her glasses. 

As she left for work she noticed another purple package but since she had to clean up she was already late for work, so she pushed it inside and closed the door, shuffling off to work. THIS was the day she noticed her hips and ass were bigger than before but she had no time to worry about it. 

-At work-

She began to push off work to her male workers and focused on serving them with coffee, snacks, and food… many of them openly stared at her tits. When a woman caught her doing this she sheepishly walks away winking at the guy, insuring that she wants them to do it again. 

More and more men slapped her ass and she just giggled and when she had time she whispered in their ear “thank you” by the end of the day some bold men just sat there and rubbed her ass and the even bolder ones grabbed it outright. The bolder ones got a show… 

All-day as she was slapped on the ass she went into her office to rub her cunt and pinch her nipples… 

“oh fuck” she said a little too loud during lunch… lucky very few employees were around… she noticed her nipples had grown at least twice their size. But once she was over the shock she also noticed that it also felt three hundred percent better rubbing and pinching them. 

The ones that grabbed her ass and sometimes tried to grab more she stopped them and asked them to come to her office for a talk… when they got there she would spread her legs. 

“Pull down my panties” she demanded, as they did what they were told. Usually, very slowly, she would continue, “look what you’ve done, naughty boy.” she said as her cunt juice made her panties stick. “now look but don’t touch.” she said as she began to put on a show for them. 

Diana would watch as they almost immediately pull out their cocks. She would stop them with her feet, “if you do that, you will miss out on something good.” she said spreading her legs again. Since there were only three men she did this with only one of them couldn’t wait. The other two had the pleasure of having her jack them off onto her face and growing tits. 

“Thank you,” she said, putting herself together… looking very businesswoman-like but with cum on her tits and face. 

-Wonder Woman patrol- 

More and more Wonder Woman was finding men fucking women and women acting like it was normal for them to be used… she thought to herself that she might have been a slut today but she was in control. 

One woman told one a man that was using her she had cleaned her ass just in case this happened so she offered him her ass hole. And Wonder Woman thought this was SO DEGRADING!!! 

But It took a lot for her to not break down and begin masturbating in the middle of the road. She decided to stop by the store for some enema bottles before she headed home. 

To be continued…


	5. \What does ct means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no explanation the letters c and t were on her new clothes but what do they mean?

-at night- 

She made it back home again and quickly took a shower this time she openly masturbated she remembered many of her employees calling her “babe” or “sweetheart” …secretly her favorite was “woman” as if she was a generic interchange “thing” they were talking down to their boss and she knew it… she tried to think she was going to punish them but in reality, she was trying to ignore the fact that it turned her on to think that she lost respect from so many of her male workers today. She encourages them to treat her like an object, not a boss… THIS thought made her cum again squirting hard. She laid there covered in her own spray… thinking only a slutty whore would lay in her own juices. This made her smile before taking another shower to clean herself… fully cleaning herself… 

She put on her stockings and thong before she opened up her new gift… the box was bigger this time when she lifted the lid there was a red and gold corset… in the same style as her armor, but on the chest was a ‘c’ and ‘t’ hers had “W’s” on it… she was confused and why where the letters lowercase. And then she looked at the lid. 

“To cuntits.” that was all… 

She was so offended she was so mad she was so HORNY that she put it on right away… that anger and offense she SHOULD be feeling just made even hornier… 

“cuntits” she said to herself wearing it in front of the mirror, so that’s what the ‘c’ and ‘t’ stood for… but for some reason, she felt better, as if being in THIS outfit allowed her to be slutty or horny. She did that same pose she did the night before she spread her bubbly butt and her cunt this time she looked up and at the mirror and saw how ridiculous she looked… a far cry from the powerful amazon she grew up as… no what she saw in the mirror was a horny object for men to use… just a set of holes!

“I’m cuntits, I’m just holes and tits!” she said before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue… she wanted to seem stupider so she crossed her eyes… she looked like a dumb fuckdoll. 

She was feeling so much pleasure and then she realized that she was practically fisting her cunt and this made her ass open up… she used her cunt juice to lube her ass and she was soon fingering her ass… 

The great and powerful Wonder Woman is fingering her ass as fists her cunt… she thought and this just made her do everything even harder… “…I’m cuntits, I’m cuntits, I’m cuntits…” was all she said over and over all night cumming multiple times, so much so that she fell passed out from cumming so much… to the point she ended up sleeping with her fist in her cunt and three fingers in her ass. 

-in her dreams- 

This time she was not surprised she knew what was going on… every god or goddess who gave her, her power was being changed or replaced with a sex orientated god or goddess… 

“No I am Wonder Woman!” she said in defiance… it would have been more convincing if she was not riding one of the hands. 

The source of her strength Demeter… shattered, she suddenly felt weak. As the statue was rebuilt she became hornier and hornier when she finally saw who the statue was she realized why.

It was Priapus, god of sexual intercourse, genitalia, nature, fertility, and lust… it was like something broke inside her. 

The lasso came loose but this time it was almost all purple… instead of trying to get away, she began to rub her clit. Some of the hands became thicker and bigger becoming more like tentacles one forced its way into her mouth one in her ass and one in her cunt. She was filled and she felt so satisfied as if that was what she was made for… being-

-morning- 

“FUCKED!” she screamed out… this time she was late so she had no time to masturbate.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she said as she got dressed… she felt like she almost understood something important. 

This time she wore a smaller black skirt… if she moved around at all she would show off her red panties and she now loved the thought of being seen as a sexual object. Her top was just a fancy red bra and a tight black jacket that covered enough to make her bra look like a top. She also wore lacy red stockings and black nine-inch heels. Besides her hair still being tied up and her glasses, she looked like a total whore. 

-at work- 

Now she was fully in secretary mode now, calling every man “Sir,” with respect and pushing her tits onto every guy she could. Some men started to grope her tits and she just moaned. Not as an act, her tits were very sensitive now. By lunchtime every man knew it was ok to grope the boss the janitor won the day by slapping her tits than motorboating them… Diana brought him into her office and let him fuck her tits but afterward, he shoved her to her knees and fucked her mouth. 

Without her strength, she couldn’t do anything.. and then after he blew another load on her face, He told her not to wipe it off. She was about to get made but instead, “Yes Sir,” came out of her mouth.

They walked out of her office, Diana looking a little confused and her face covered in cum… the Janitor raised up both hands as if he won something then he slapped her tits so hard that he left a red handprint on them. She cried a bit but she said, “thank you Sir,” right afterward. 

Something clicked… her mouth was meant to pleasure cock… she felt so stupid for using it to talk and give orders all her life. 

After that most if not all the men began to use their “boss’s” mouth. 

One woman spoke up and asked her what happened to the Diana she knew… the strong and powerful businesswoman, the smart feminist that would turn a man into a pile of ash just from looking at women the wrong way. 

After that woman’s speech, she told her to come with her and they confronted the janitor that first fucked her face. Diana really DID want to try, she wanted to prove she was still her old self she wanted to still be strong, smart, and powerful… 

“Hey I have something to say!” she said in a stern voice... the janitor was taking a smoke break and was annoyed so he turned around a slapped her making her fall to her knees and with one motion he unzipped and shoved his cock deep into Diana’s mouth. The girl was horrified, she was so scared that she couldn’t move. 

Diana grabbed the girl and made her go to her knees she tried to talk but all she could do was gurgle. the janitor found it funny but he knew she was trying to say something so he pulled his cock out of her mouth.

“I was trying to say, see, if my mouth was not meant for being used like this, how could he do it so easily? A woman’s mouth is to please cocks, just like yours… you suck the balls and I’ll-” she couldn’t finish because the man shoved his cock deep into Diana’s throat again. 

Diana grabbed the girl by the hair and shoved her face onto the man’s large hanging balls… she looked at the woman as to say “do it!” with her eyes and the woman reluctantly opened her mouth and began to suck the man’s hairy balls… 

The woman cried but did as she was told… her role-model was broken and so was she. 

After cumming on both of their faces he slapped Diana for interrupting his smoke break. It didn’t hurt, she could have broken his arm if she wanted to... but the way he treated her as if she were just a ‘thing’ had a profound effect on her. she though "how could such a lowly thing have the audacity to interrupt him" she had to admit it was rude, especially for something like her, an object that was just used for blowjobs. 

“Yes Sir, sorry Sir” came out of Diana’s mouth, the sting on her face made her realize she was being rude. “I offer her to you,” she said grabbing the mouthy girl that got her slapped, “use her however you please, sir.” The man smiled and gave a slight cackle as Diana walked away… she heard “no Di-” before she heard the sound of his balls slapping on a chin, all Diana thought was “that’s what the bitch gets for making me forget my place.” 

Deep inside, she knew this was wrong but she couldn’t hear that voice so it was more of an annoyance than anything else. 

All-day at work she sucked off any cock that was presented to her and any woman that complained was slapped for being disrespectful and became someone’s plaything for a day. 

To be continued…


	6. cuntits is born!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after all this can she really deny who or what she is?

-later on her Wonder Woman patrols- 

She got out of work late because many of the men wanted last-minute blowjobs… and who was she to deny them her mouth… it was made for sucking cock, she thought. 

She was now dressed as wonder woman so she felt powerful and she looked for crime saw a suspicious man and she chased him. 

“Stop right there!” Wonder Woman said with total confidence. 

The man stopped in his tracks… and put up his hands. When he turned around he put his hands down and relaxed. 

“How the fuck are you gonna stop me bitch!?” a black man with a hood asked. 

Maybe because it was happening so slowly but wonder woman looked like a thick white girl trying to “cosplay” as her… her hips were wider her ass was so bubbly that her hotpants wedgied in the back, pulling a lot of material in the front showing off her cameltoe and making the whole thing look like a thong… her armor had her spilling out, her tits were so big her areolas were sticking out. 

“I don’t know what yo’ tryin’ to do but if you want to get fucked dressed like wonder slut… I’m here fo’ you baby.” he laughed and pulled out his 10-inch cock. “see, dressin’ like that, look what yo’ bitch ass did to my dick!”

wonder woman fell to her knees and the man simply walked up and slapped her face with his cock.

“You stupid wonder bitch you ain’t shit!” he said slapping her between each syllable. 

wonder woman’s face felt abused but that hot cock was worth the abuse… she wanted it in her mouth, she even closed her eyes and opened her mouth but suddenly she was turned around and a second later he was halfway into her pussy. 

“No my mouth!” she yelled.

“I ain’t gonna do what you say,” the man said slapping her ass. “yo’ my bitch, and I SAY where ma’ fucking dick go!” he said shoving his cock deeper into her cunt. 

He was not listening to her… she could have broken free, she was still stronger than at least three strong men… but when he just TOOK her cunt without her permission as if HE had the right to use whatever hole he wanted… her holes were to be used and she didn’t feel like she had a choice in the matter, especially getting his so hard it was HER fault she needed to fix that for him… her logic was so screwed up by now that everything she thought made sense. 

Suddenly he pulled out of her cunt… she didn’t even cum yet… and just as suddenly her ass took almost more than her cunt took on the first thrust. 

“Yeah baby, I needed to try yo fat ass, and fuck!!! it feels good!” he said 

She wanted to be angry she wanted to turn around and punch him in the face but HE TOOK HER and right now HE owned her… that thought just sank into her mind… he owns her holes and he has the right to fuck any of them! She convinced herself. 

“It’s yours all my fuckholes belong to you right now!” she confessed. 

The man slapped her ass and came deep in her ass. 

“Yo’ man you got to try this bitch out!” he yelled at someone… he was running late so he ran to his friends, he used to run away from the cops so he knew the shortcuts and that’s why he looked suspicious. 

Four other men came over with their cocks out ready to fuck wonder woman. 

“Hey, man who dis bitch?” a big fat man said… his cock was 8 inches but it was thicker than the first guy. 

“She dressin’ like wonder woman, dats all I know,” he said.

“I-I'm really wonder woman,” she said getting over the hard fuck he just gave her. And she pulled out her Justice league ID. 

“OH SHIT!!!” the man said, “I just fucked da’ real wonder bitch!!!” he high-fived his buddies “IN da ASS!!!” he finished.

And then wonder woman laid back and spread her legs pulled out her tits and said “thank you sir for using my holes please teach me more.” she pulled her ass and cunt apart exposing her well-fucked ass… letting some of the man’s cum run down. 

Suddenly she felt a hard slap!

“Don’t go wastin’ my jizz!” the man said, “I gave that to you, a bitch like you need to keep that shit safe!” 

“Sorry Sir I will try harder,” she said begging him for forgiveness. 

After that they all began to fuck her… she had more cocks in her than she ever did in her lifetime!

It felt so wrong, that voice deep inside her that was too quiet and small to hear over the grunting and moaning. 

For the first time in her life she truly felt useful… all her life she tried to save people but she ended up lonely… BUT this it felt so natural to allow men to use her holes… 

“holes,” she thought as she felt all of hers be filled. “I never understood it, I have holes, holes need to be filled, crave to be filled… unless my holes are filled I am not fulfilled as a woman she convinced herself. 

-A few hours later-

All five men got together and commanded her to open her mouth. They all jacked off into her mouth and commanded her to hold as much cum in her mouth as she could and then swallow it when she gets home. 

The whole thing was crazy… each and every one of those men took pics with her, either with their cocks on her, in her, or slapping her. She posed like they told her, in one pose she gave the double peace sign. In another, she was holding out her justice league ID as a man came on her forehead. Another time she took a pic with her ID in her cunt and one with it in her ass. She also took pics with her lasso stuffed in her cunt… her favorite was when all five men had their cocks stuffed inside her, two men in her cunt, two men in her ass, and one man fucking her mouth… they had a homeless man take the picture and as a reward, she fucked him after the men were done using her… the five men watched as she hopped on the dirty man’s cock while holding in a mouth full of cum… 

It was lucky she didn’t have work the next day… because she walked down the street looking like a well-used whore... many men stopped her and used her holes and came all over her or in her. She was filled with so much cum, she was still dripping by the time she got home. She didn’t even bother changing back into Diana Prince… 

When she got to the door… there was another gift. As she walked into her door, she swallowed the cum those men commanded her to hold in her mouth.

To be continued…


	7. Wonder Woman vs cuntits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wait... aren't they the same people?

-later that night- 

She just took off her clothes and opened the package… she didn’t feel like she needed a shower… THIS is how a cunt should smell, she decided cumming from the sheer thought of how far she’s fallen.

Inside the package was a collar with the words cuntits on it and a tiara just like hers but instead of a star, there was a cock spurting cum. She has fully excepted all men are better than her and she is nothing more than holes to be used by them. 

“I am cuntits.” she said scooping cum from her cunt into her mouth “I am cuntits!” she slapped her cunt because one man that fucked her before she got home told her to. “I am cuntits!!!” she said slapping her face with her tits, another man ordered her to do this when she got home after filling her ass with his thick cum. 

She saw herself slapping her face with her now very fat udders and she almost didn’t realize it was her… the first thought was “who is that dumb cunt?” it dawned on her THAT image was “Wonder Woman” 

“By the goddess!” She exclaimed, but not slowing down on slapping her face with her tits… “what have I become?” as she continued assaulting her face with her udders one word continued to ring in her head… “cuntits”

Suddenly she stopped and put on her cuntits outfit. Still dirty and cum stained her cunt and ass was still dripping copious amounts of cum. 

“And another gift…” she said very giddy, it was a long box and when she opened it she knew why, they were boots, very “wonder woman” looking boots, red and white. They were nine inch heels and fit better than her old ones… 

She admired herself in the mirror, cum dripping from her holes and her face, mouth, and hair having visibly dried cum.

She would love to go out like this… but she decided she should clean up before she slept, she would look like this soon enough anyway. 

After her shower, she put all the cuntits outfit on again and she went to bed… she knew she was off work tomorrow and she would go out in her new outfit. 

-in her dream- 

There she was looking at all the statues… they once gave her power now they just fuel her raging lust. 

Aphrodite was now a whore. She used to give her a “good kind heart” but now, the statue was on the floor her legs spread wide open, finger shoved deep in her cunt, her beautiful tits exposed and a face frozen in pure lust… THIS Aphrodite was a goddess of only sex and beauty. 

Hermes was broken and reformed into Himeros, raising her sexual desire, it was not enough to break her but it was enough for her to be sexually curious enough to wear the thong… she might have lost her speed and flight but she was still able to move faster and jump higher than any human being. 

Hestia was transformed just like Aphrodite… she was turned into a housewife. Stripped of her goddess garb, she was given an apron and the embodiment of a dutiful housewife. Cooking, cleaning taking care of them man… this flooded into Diana’s heart and soul. Overwriting her independence exchanging it with a need to please and serve. 

Artemis was shattered and reformed as Hedone, taking away her keen senses of a hunter and replacing them with the want or need for pleasure. She finally gave in to her urges, at least on herself, her needs were so strong that masturbation was the only way… or she would go crazy. 

Then Demeter, her source of strength and power… maybe even her pride… the statue was crushed into pieces, reforming to make Priapus finally giving into sexual intercourse, nature, and lust… the nature of being a woman, of being fucked or at least that was how she saw it. She was still strong and could have retaliated back against ANY man but she gave into lust and convinced herself of the notion of, sex being her nature as a woman. What else is a cunt for, she thought, with an evil smile? 

Pallas Athena was the only one left but just like the others it was changed as well… smashed by the purple hands and reforming. Pan… as the statue finished she felt a change but she did not understand it. She knew cocks were her master now but all that kept ringing in her ear was “ALL COCKS” she did not understand. 

“Don’t listen!!!” a voice from behind her screamed, “Hera, please give me strength!” it was HER… it was Wonder Woman! She was tied up in her purple lasso. 

“What is this!?” the untied wonder woman asked truly confused. 

It was her true self… the moment she touched that purple magic box her true self was separated from her. The purple magic corrupted her pulling the strong and powerful Wonder Woman farther and farther away. That was why she accepted things so willingly, that was why she was giving into lust. And now there are two, one corrupted into cuntits and the original. 

This was a dream… they both knew this but it was filled with lust and corruption that the original Wonder Woman had to constantly fight it, meanwhile, cuntits just gained more and more power. 

“I will NOT leave, you will NOT defeat me!” cuntits said standing up and raising her hand she swiped the air, ripping off Wonder Woman’s clothes. 

“By the gods I will prevail!” the still tied up Wonder Woman retorted. But in truth, she had no idea how she could.

cuntits smiled and used the purple hands to spread Wonder Woman’s legs apart. Once spread she began to lick her cunt. Knowing all of her own cunt she drove the amazon wild, weakening her even further. 

“Hera help me…” Wonder Woman begged but she knew she was already giving in, little by little. Every thought was “but this feels so good” or “I have never felt so good down there.” she fought but the thoughts kept coming back. 

Soon the purple hands held wonder woman on her side with her legs wide open… cuntits got into a scissoring position and began to assault wonder woman with her own cunt.

“No, I can’t lose.” wonder woman tried exclaimed but it was weak and it lost its power from her moaning like a whore. 

-about an hour later-

With no remorse cuntits assaulted wonder woman knowing all the places to touch knowing how to bring out the most amount of pleasure and lust to every touch and every word…

Suddenly she broke free!!! “No!” she exclaimed… cuntits looked worried. But all she did was take over she began raping cuntits becoming the dominant one.

“I’m a whore, I’m a whore!” wonder woman said over and over again… 

She began to change… just like cuntits her ass got bigger, her hips widened, her tits got bigger, her nipples grew and her lips got slightly plumper too. 

With a huge cry wonder woman and cuntits came hard!!! 

“By Hera, I am a whore, I am a dumb cunt, I am cuntits…” the old wonder woman exclaimed as she kissed and accepted her other self… knowing she would never be the hero she once prided herself being… 

-in the morning- 

This time cuntits did not wake up with a start… she woke up satisfied and knowing everything she just dreamt. It seemed all her dream memories were always stuck inside her original mind, that’s why she was not able to remember her dreams. But now that they are one, she knows everything and accepts she is now… 

“cuntits” she said smiling. 

She got up, did her normal morning routine, and ate… she wore the cuntits outfit out of her apartment. She was no longer going to hide behind her secret identity. And for the lucky men who saw her, they got to fuck the new cuntits. 

Another thing that happened was, she was given back all her old powers but not her old morals. It seemed they died when the old wonder woman was corrupted… still, she knew she would barely use them, cuntits didn’t need to them she just needed to know how to spread her legs and take cock. All cocks… she remembered her dream… 

At this moment she saw it… a stray dog with its cock out… THAT was it!!! she knew what it meant! 

In minutes she was down on all fours in an alley there were dogs and bums around watching someone that looked like a slutty whore version of Wonder Woman sucking on a dog cock. 

“Mmm… Dog Sir, let me make your cock feel good,” she said with a slight giggle. Soon the dog’s cock got bigger and completely hard for her holes. She guided the dog behind her and it mounted her. After a few missed jabs found her ass and began to brutally fuck it. 

“Oh yes! By Hera! This is different than a human!” she exclaimed this beast just wants to dump its seed into her, there is no love, no fun, no connection except for cock to cunt. This dog did not care for her comfort or that he was scratching her, he just wants to make puppies! 

“Sorry Dog Sir, I can’t have your puppies but use my holes as you please,” she said between pants and moans. 

Now she understood her dream… she was to be used by ANY cock… men, dogs, horses, lions, zebra, goats, camels… ANY COCK! 

Soon more of these “any cocks” came to use her… one of the bums pulled out his dirty cock and cuntits opened her mouth and invited him in… it was sour and dirty but she knew she was doing her duty… also she had a feeling that NO disease could infect her anymore, not only that but she could clean any disease-ridden cock or pussy for that matter. It might have been one of her powers now, she knew it but didn’t care. As long as she had cock she would have taken all the sexual diseases in the world to satisfy her sexual hunger. 

As the first dog finished a homeless man guided another dog to her and this time it took her cunt… by the end of it all the dogs fucked her holes and all the bums fucked her at least twice. She spent all day in that alley. And she knew she would be spending a lot more days in dirty all alleys. 

To be continued…


	8. Epilogue one - The Willing Downfall of Diana and wonder woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of three epilogues... telling the world what she is now...

Diana called a conference that was to be broadcast around the world. She wore a dress suit that covered EVERYTHING as if she was her old self again. She was very modest and had her hair tied up. 

“Hello, My name is Diana Prince. I run and own Prince industries.” she started, sounding very professional. “but there is something I need to tell you, something I’ve been hiding from not just my employees but the world.” 

She stood back from the podium and pulled out her lasso… it was still gold but with the right eyes, one could see it is completely corrupted. She spun the lasso around and the loop fell around her as it passed she transformed into wonder woman…. 

“That’s right, I am wonder woman..” she said still dignified, “I knew there are a lot of rumors and pictures that supposedly are of me doing…” as she said this part a whole bunch of pics of her from the five men that one night and many many more came up on screen depicting in various sexual situations.. “…various things with various men,” and more pics popped up with pics of her fucking dogs, horses and other animals… “and animals.” she waited for everyone to calm down and then continued.

“I would like to set your minds at ease,” she pointed to the pics behind her, “This is NOT wonder woman!” she assured them, some woman in the crowd screamed and clapped, you could hear a few of them say “I knew it!” 

“This is not wonder woman, but it IS me,” she said sternly… many people in the crowd gasped, “because I am no longer wonder woman,” she took off her clothes, and underneath she was wearing her cuntits outfit. “I will now be known as cuntits.” it took a long time for the crowd to calm down. 

“I realized that I have a cunt!” she said spreading her legs In a horse stance, spreading her cunt open as to “prove” she has a cunt… but really she was just getting off on the whole world finally seeing this side of her. “a cunt is meant to be fucked!” she said as the janitor that first fucked her mouth provided a suction cup dildo right below her. “like this!” she said lowering herself down on the dildo.

“I have a cunt that is meant to be fucked and meant for men and/or any male to use it at their discretion!” she said with conviction. “This is MY realization I will not force anyone that is not under my employ to follow my example.” 

“Wait do you mean every woman under your employment is…” a male reporter called out.

“Yes Sir, they are all free to be used by any of my employees and/or any male period,” she said as if it was normal.

“Can you elaborate on that!?” a reporter asked. 

“Yes Sir,” she said still doing squats on the dildo, “here is my CEO,” a blond girl comes out wearing what could only be described as whore clothes, “she is a well brought up girl with a bright future, or at least she HAD a bright future, she is now a CEO in name only and serviced anyone that asks her to,” cuntits stopped hopping on the dildo, at this time the janitor unzips and pulls out his cock and turned her around and shoves his cock in her ass. She squirms and gets used to it. “as you can see all my female employees…” she clears her throat, “Sorry, I mean “cunts” are well trained and all their holes can take almost any cock.” 

“Also, this is Dave.” she kissed him deep and hard, he was thin and old with a beer belly and white hair, “he is now getting paid better than the CEO he is fucking,” she continued, “all men in my company have gotten a raise while all women now have an allowance, all their food and living expenses are being paid but not by them, they are being paid for by the male accountants, including mine.”

“Miss Cuntits!” a male reporter yelled out. 

“Please, Sir, Don’t use honorifics with my name, it is just cuntits AND it is lowercase, to show I am not a person but a walking talking set of fuckholes and tits,” she explained. 

“Ok… cuntits… what about your superhero job?”

“Oh, yes… about that,” she took a breath, “I will fly off once in a while if Dave allows me to, to find and satisfy cocks around the world.”

“How do you find them cuntits?” a female reporter asked but she was ignored… until a male reporter asked the same question. 

“Great question,” she said looking directly at the woman with an evil smile, “I now have an innate ability to tell if a man needs to release their cum.”

“But I asked-” the reporter began to say in anger 

“You are just a cunt!” cuntits yelled at her, “Know your place!” the woman was about to yell back but cuntits took out her lasso and tied her up. “You have a cunt so what you say doesn’t matter understand?” 

The woman’s tits expanded from barely there to E-cups her ass became bubblier and she got prettier overall… she was a little homely to start off with and no curves… after the lasso was done she was basically a bimbo.

The new power of the Lasso of truth is to pull out their true lusty side of anyone out… the same thing that has been happening around the world anyway… so the lasso would be useless soon except for some bondage. 

The woman was on her knees sucking the closest guy and jacking off the next two closest men. 

In response to the same question being asked over and over akin to can your lasso turn all women into bimbos… 

“No, my lasso just pulls out the truth inside you, if a man was to be tied up he would turn them into a strong macho man or a sissy or something in between… it just pulls out their nature deep down.” she said bringing out the men she turned into sissies. “see these “men” they are now considered two-hole cunts and have the same rights as cunts in my employ.” 

“You said earlier that you have to have Dave’s permission to leave,” a male reporter that was now being sucked off by the reporter turned bimbo. 

“Yes Sir, Dave is my master, he allows me to fuck anyone and everyone(thing) as long as I satisfy him first.” she said kissing Dave again deep and hard, “Dave is also the new owner of Prince industries, I just do all the work for him,” she said happily. 

To be continued…


	9. Epilogue two - A New Realization of "ANY COCK"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she didn't even realize what "ANY COCK" meant... she's only a woman so what else did she expect from herself. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS PART IS ALL PEDO SO SKIP IF THIS IS NOT YOUR KINK.

cuntits was now known as a submissive whore… anyone used her even other women… as long as they were aggressive, she would give up her power to them. Some women even grew cocks becoming dick girls.

Just one of her many excursions… She flew into a window and found herself in a little boy’s room. She was looking for a cock to fuck and suddenly there was a slap on her ass. 

“Wow, it DOES jiggle,” a little boy said from behind cuntits. 

“Is your father home, boy?” she asked wondering where the cock she was supposed to satisfy was. 

“I only have a mommy.” the boy said still slapping her ass again. 

Then she saw it the boy had a tiny erection tenting his PJs… it was just a normal cock size for a normal boy of five years old. She realized it was HIM… she was sent to satisfy THIS little boy’s cock. 

“Oh sorry Sir!” she said getting to her knees and pulling his pajama bottoms down. 

“What are you doing?” the little boy asked with pure curiosity. 

“I am giving your pee-pee what it wants.” cuntits said putting the whole tiny thing in her mouth. 

“Oh my pee-pee feels good!” the boy said, feeling her hot mouth and tongue rubbing in all the right places. The boy grabs her head by instinct and begins to fuck her face. 

cuntits pulls away from the boy to his disappointment… “don’t worry Sir, I think it will feel better in here.” she said spreading her cunt and pushing the string on her thong to the side. The boy cautiously came closer to her and slowly pushed his three-inch penis into her it was long enough to hit her g-spot over and over… 

In her mind she realized that even little boys were her betters even THEY can fuck her good… her thinking had changed again and would now be offering boys her holes. 

“What’s going on here!!!” a woman screamed.

“MOMMY?” the boy screamed.

And in a flash of light, she was tied up... 

-later- 

“Yes mommy take my pee-pee…” the boy said fucking his now slutty mother. She was not bigger or anything she did have bigger tits and wider hips but she actually lost weight… she used to be an older, fatter woman but now she is was transformed into her ideal slutty self. 

“No Sir,” cuntits said in a gentle voice, “it’s called a cock,” she said kissing the five year old deep and slutty…

The woman had no intentions of ever doing this to her son or anyone, she was trying to stay away from all that sexual change stuff going on in the world. But now she was wondering why she ever tried to do that! She was rubbing her cunt and her son’s cock was getting bigger… she knew by news accounts that some male’s cocks got bigger the more they fucked in this new world and she was going to fuck her son as much as possible to get it as big as it could.

-later-

Now when cuntits patrols for cocks to satisfy she is open to the idea that even little boys or even male babies are above her JUST because they have cocks. 

There was a time where she ended up sucking a baby that was feeding on his mother’s tit… the mother was about to yell at her until cuntits wrapped her with the lasso of truth. Then the mother joined in this mother had five boys… she was going to be busy. When cuntits was done with her the mother’s body totally changed into a breeding hucow with her still sucking on the baby, a son fucking her ass, another fucking her cunt, and two fucking each of her now humungous titties. 

As cuntits flew off she felt proud, showing the mother what she should have been to begin with. 

To be concluded…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is very short so don't expect more... it's less than a page so don't be shocked.


	10. Epilogue three - Themyscira and The Island of Whores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Themyscira... will they be able to turn Diana back? if you've read the title, you already know the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the series... I don't intend to do anymore. sorry for those expecting more.

She was summoned, cuntits knew it was coming sooner or later but she knew she would have to take care of Themyscira and their outdated ways. 

As soon as she was got there she was captured her powers were turned off by a magical barrier and brought before her mother. 

“Diana what happened to you my child?” she asked but her daughter didn’t answer. 

Hippolyta and the others tried to find out what was wrong with her and they found something… she was corrupted by a purple light. The only “golden” light that was left was faint and surrounding her bracelets of submission… 

“We have no choice we have to unleash her powers so they can cleanse her of this corruption.” one of the amazons said, 

It took months to come to this conclusion when they all agreed and brought cuntits back… but as soon as the bracelets were broken the purple energy exploded and infected all of Themyscira… the golden glow was a saved portion of wonder woman’s power that Eros had stored on the outside of the bracelets to make it look like her original powers were still inside. But the original wonder woman was fully corrupted inside her last dream. 

-later- 

Themyscira became the island of whores and Hippolyta became head whore… 

“Mommy do you like being a whore?” cuntits asked.

“Yes baby thank you for opening our eyes,” she said. 

The two were putting on a mother daughter horse show for a bunch of guests of the island… 

In the corner, a beautiful man with angel wings smiled and snuck off into nothingness only leaving a cloud puff…

The three mightiest heroes of this world have been turned into sexual playthings and the rest will follow soon enough… the winged man wondered as he watched the many heroes of this world oblivious of what’s to cum… 

The End (finally hahah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the series... I don't intend to do anymore. sorry for those expecting more.

**Author's Note:**

> (it's international woman's day! I didn't notice I put this story out on this day hahha... I want to know how many feminists are reading AND enjoying this story)


End file.
